


From the bottom of my heart

by Auriette



Series: All the smutty feels [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Eternal Sterek, Ficlet, Future Fic, M/M, PWP, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Canon, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Top!Stiles, Trauma Recovery, blindfold, bottom!Derek, one candle cause I'm cheap xD, sensual, softcore bdsm, softcore dom!Stiles, softcore sub!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auriette/pseuds/Auriette
Summary: Stiles gave him so much all he could do was to give back the most precious thing he could offer, his vulnerbility.He openend himself up for a future by giving up his past.





	From the bottom of my heart

Derek never thought he would be ready for this final step. It always felt too much to give, to open, to be left vulnerable in this position. But he wanted to give Stiles everything, wanted to be free of this burden of the past. He wanted to finally let go of any need to control. Knees and elbows digging deep into the mattress, eyes closed behind a wall of dark, red silk, bound behind his head, he sat on the their bed, waiting for the door to open.  
His breathing slowed as he heard the slight creak of the wood as it was pushed open. Naked footsteps walked towards him but stopped before they reached the bed.  
“Oh god,” the well known voice said in astonishment, as he inhaled in shock and a wave of pure lust hit Derek like a deep and heavy wall of sweet cotton candy at a carnival. It made his mouth water and his own lust pulse through his body.

“Ready for you.” Derek breathed, opening his mouth only a bit, not wanting to let the needy whine fall from his lips so soon. He had been waiting like this forever… or so he felt. And now, with Stiles standing behind him, seeing him ready and open like this, ready to take, to claim, to make Derek his –Derek couldn't wait any longer. But instead of warm skin touching him, Derek felt nothing. An unsettling feeling grabbed his heart. One that he couldn't quite place as he waited in anticipation for something to happen, muscles tense and ready to pop at the slightest sign of danger.  
The sound of clicking plastic followed by the light smell of gasoline made his mind reel for a moment before the flicker of it was replaced with something deep and warm, a aroma so rich it made him calm down with a smile on his face.  
“Sandalwood,” Derek said, taking a breath through his nose. “Pine, a pinch of cinnamon, vanilla and a hint of pumpkin.” he mused, lips pulled back into a knowing smile. Sandalwood and pine for relaxation, cinnamon to sharpen the mind, vanilla to elevate the mood, and pumpkin, that was an aphrodisiac.  
“Your lessons seem to have paid off.” came the slightly bemused answer before Derek felt the mattress dip behind him, accepting the weight of another body. Finally he could feel the tips of fingers brushing over his heated skin, almost not touching at all but still sending little shocks of electricity through his body. “So beautiful.” he heard the other man whisper followed by warm lips caressing all over his back, hands following their invisible path for what felt like hours.

All Derek could do was take it.

Take it, on his arms and knees. All open, all visible, all hard. It took all of his control not to turn around and touch and taste for himself. But he wanted to be good, oh so good for him. Only for him, for nobody else. So he stayed where he was, waiting for more, waiting for warm hands and lips to be satisfied with feeling and tasting, with loving his skin, his muscles and bones, his ink between his shoulder blades, following its path for a million times, sending goose bumps all over his body.

Hands slowly glided further down, covering his cheeks, caressing the warm flesh, pulling them apart and exposing him like he never had been before. He could feel his face burning as embarrassment took over his heart and he had to bite his lips to not let any word slip out. Remembering the precautions he took, remembering every step calmed his mind and heart, letting his blood settle into a steady rhythm, reducing the heat in his cheeks to a mere shimmer of warmth.  
“You smell so good.” he heard the other man say, feeling the hot breath against his skin, against his most intimate place. So hot, so hot and so near, he could almost feel him, feel him kissing his butt cheeks, kissing his way between them, a wet tongue dotting out between firm lips, licking his outer ring like feathers touching his skin. And his mind went completely numb, overrun by a buzz of lust, his hard length pumping, warming up and spilling precum.

He felt the tongue lick its way out again, over his cheeks, hands still holding them apart, hot breath against even warmer skin, before he felt the pressure of Stiles face in between again. Licking him, biting his sides, hands pulling him apart, tongue playing with his outer ring, lips sucking, tongue pushing against his muscle, demanding entrance and all he could do was whimper, sit on his arms and legs, eyes still closed, mouth wide open and heart racing. Nothing could stop the sounds Derek was making. His hands clenched the silk bedding, and his claws ruined their soft cover. But he couldn't care less as the tongue found the entrance it was seeking for.

For a moment it was as if his mind blacked out.

He was not feeling a thing, everything was too much and then it came back with such a rush. Heart beating even faster, lips parted, he roared, head thrown back and body shaking with lust. Never would he have thought this would feel so good and still not enough, still not satisfied. He needed more, needed to feel the stretch of muscle. He wanted to feel warm and full but he lost all ability to talk, only able to push his head down into the soft cold silk between his hands, rubbing it against his skin as he rocked himself on Stiles hot wet mouth.

The one moment where he thought he couldn't take it anymore he was left with a sudden coldness in his ass. Only being replaced with fingers seeking its way inside him. One after the other was pushed into his waiting heat. Stretching him, oh so teasingly and calmly. Rocking to the rhythm of the fingers, his mouth still open when he felt the third finger being pressed against his hole. It was all too much again, his muscles clenching down for a brief moment, only to relax all together and letting go of a shudde,r his body almost shaking with need and lust now.

It was all too much. His nerves were on fire and his senses were all over the place. He could hear Stiles breathing. He could hear his fast beating heart. Derek could feel the wet coldness warming, could hear the sound of moving fingers inside him, could feel the push and pull of Stiles other arm, up and down, up and down, while he touched himself. The smell of Stiles, of his salty sweat mixed with lust and the heavy flavor of the lit candle slowly burning its way down made him feel dizzy with need.  
Biting his lip at the thought of that, Derek refused to let go of that whine that came from the urge to touch him, to taste him, to make him come. How would he ever survive this? Fingers pulled out again as kisses burned his sweaty skin. Stiles slight hands caressing his whole back from his shoulders down to his cheeks. Parting them again and making room for something bigger.

“OK?” Stiles asked.

“Ok.” Words of consent where whispered, nothing was left unsaid before he could feel himself tense for a moment, then relax again, the tip of the Stiles hard length pressing against his ring of muscle, pushing ever so slowly into him. Hands held him in place, guiding him into a calmness, a readiness he never felt before in his life. And he knew this was the moment. This was the point of no return. He let it happen, opened himself more, letting go of every bit that belonged in his past, that was holding him back, just letting go and trusting the other with an open body and heart. Letting himself be warm and soft for Stiles, letting the other glide into him with much more ease, still careful and soft.  
And then he was full. Oh so full. It was wonderful. He never wanted it to leave him. He felt complete for the first time in forever.  
“Shh... it’s ok, it’s ok.” soft words were spoken, a body draped himself over his back, he was being pulled closer from the inside out. Tears where hitting the silken wall before his eyes but he couldn't care less.  
“I love you so much.. so much.. so much..” he whimpered into the silk beneath his face as he felt himself being pushed and pulled by another body like water following the force of the moon. A welcome, familiar heat was building inside him, making him feel like his insides were turning into an unending pool of hot lava. But he couldn't do anything, couldn't bring himself to reach out and touch himself. Too deep was he gone, too deep into the feeling of Stiles pushing into him, filling him out, making him moan oh so sweetly the name of his lover over and over again. He wished this would go on forever. Forever feeling close, feeling the pull of the moon becoming a heated lava, filling his veins, melting his bones, burning his muscles, all colliding at one point, that sweet, sweet point Stiles hit with a precise fierceness, over and over again until Derek couldn't take it anymore.

His arms gave out, his legs spread and as if gravity never was meant to do anything else it let Stiles glide softly down with him. Still moving his hips against him. But Derek couldn't feel it anymore. Too far gone was his mind on his need to let go of the heat inside his body. Hitting the soft and cold silk with his own heated flesh it felt as if two words were colliding, spilling the buildup pool of lava all between them in hot long streaks of white. Clenching down on Stiles, muscle so tight it almost hurt, he sent the other over the edge with such ease it almost took him by surprise. Hot warmness was spreading inside of him, a pulsing feeling followed by heavy stilled breathing and shuddered moaning of  
“Der-Derek!”.

The quietness that followed should be deafening but it was far from that. Stiles, still inside him let himself be drowned by Derek's scent and warm skin, body pressed tightly against own.  
“I love you.” Stiles whispered, kissing his shoulder over and over again while hands unbound the silk robe that covered Derek's eyes. Opening his lids slowly he became aware of the room for the first time in so long. Shadows cast over their walls by the lit candle, it being the only light leaving most of the room in darkness.  
“I love you too.” he whispered back, grabbing behind himself reaching for Stiles hand, intertwining their fingers before he pulled the other man slightly towards himself, signaling that he wanted him closer. Sliding carefully out of the Derek, Stiles shifted his weight enough so he could press himself head first against Derek's chest. Fingers curling the dark hair on his sweaty skin. Derek slipped his arms under and around him, holding him close. Derek’s eyes were shining so bright with love and his smile, as soft as it was at the ends of his mouth, was full of promises of an never ending future.

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my heart took a   
> Vow from the start and a   
> Vow to my heart I never break
> 
> Seasons may come and the   
> Seasons may go but know  
> Through every time and space  
> My love will always stay forever and always
> 
> From the bottom of my heart, I love you  
> I can say these words to you without delay  
> If you're wondering just how long I'll love you  
> Try forever that's how long I'll feel this way
> 
> Me and my heart got a   
> Promise from the stars that they'd   
> Keep this love burning endlessly
> 
> People will come just as   
> People will go but know   
> Whatever life has in store   
> Through all eternity you will have my love for always
> 
> From the bottom of my heart, I love you  
> I can say these words to you without delay  
> If you're wondering just how long I'll love you  
> Try forever that's how long I'll feel this way
> 
> Yes, forever is how long my love will stay  
> Forever is a long, long time   
> But so what?
> 
> Songwriter: Stevie Wonder  
> Songtext von From the Bottom of My Heart © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC


End file.
